Tez Mror
"Smoking Mirror! Red Ranger!" Tez Mror is the Red Tezcatlipoca Ranger, leader of Aztec Storm. He is the chosen one of the Aztec god of war and night, and has control over magma. Character History Tez was the youngest of four boys—his brothers were Pedro, Raphael and Cal—who lost their mother Mia in a car accident when he was 10. His father Leo, a policeman, raised the four of them as best he could, resulting in a lot of roughousing even after Pedro joined the police force and Raphael entered training. Throughout his childhood and teen years, Tez got into fight after fight after fight. His father enrolled him in one martial arts class in his early youth, but Sensei Fai Li was a difficult man to work with, and the lessons ended when Tez lost his temper and punched him in the face. After that, he learned most of his fighting tactics in the back alleys of San Orlando, sometimes fighting for himself, sometimes on behalf of bullying victims. Those victims were the only reason he got through school, as in return for basically acting as a bodyguard they would help him with his studies. Even so, he would have dropped out if not for the arrival of Ernie, who helped him find mentors and pushed him to finish high school. Smoking Mirror When Tez was 18, his father was taking him home after catching him in yet another fight when they were attacked by Tzitzimime. Tez was nearly killed, but Tezcatlipoca intervened in a pillar of red fire and gave him his Encrusted Band. Despite a broken leg and other various injuries, Tez morphed and helped destroy the remaining two Tzitzimime along with his new teammates. Tez adjusted to his leadership role slowly, often growing irritated with teammates like Mitch or T Lock, who didn't take the job seriously enough for his liking. When Green Ranger Quentin Coat joined the team, Tez remembered the Green Ranger of Mighty Morphin' and suspected that Quentin was trying to steal his position, beginning a rivalry that lasted throughout their time as Rangers. Enter Lightspeed When Itzpapalotl and Queen Bansheera formed an alliance to destroy both of their respective Ranger teams, Tez was singled out to be sacrificed to Xipe Totec, in order to strengthen the newly-risen Teotl and turn him to Itzpapalotl's side. Tez was kidnapped and left in a dark dimension of Itzpapalotl's Black Hole, along with Carter Grayson, and then set upon by Loki, Vypra and a Tzitzimitl. The two Red Rangers managed to escape, although they were recaptured and Tez nearly drained of his life force by Itzpapalotl before their teammates intervened. The combined Rangers defeated Prince Olympius and a demonic hybrid named Inferna in Mariner Bay, and then returned to their homes. Some time later, Tammy's checkered past came out--her parents escaped from prison and took her hostage in order to have time to talk to her. Tez led the others to their (and Mitch's) rescue when Dark Stars attacked. Tez realized the connection, and just about lost his trust in her. Tez's own past returned to haunt him shortly thereafter, in the form of his old Sensei Fai Li. The older man had been entrusted with a special weapon, the Mirror Band, and Itzpapalotl wanted it. Tez asked for it, on the grounds that he and his teammates could protect it. Fai Li refused, and eventually the two dueled for it. Tez lost decisively, Fai Li even shearing off his ponytail as a final warning to stay away. However, Tez returned once more, just in time to discover Itzpapalotl attacking Fai Li. He bluffed her into a battle, which he would also have lost if not for Fai Li's timely smoke teleportation. Finally acknowledging that Tez had the qualities which made him a good Red Ranger, Fai Li handed over the Mirror Band, which Tez combined with his Encrusted Band to activate his Battlizer and destroy the monster. The Final Battle Itzpapalotl soon produced the Acuallizord, which decimated the Rangers' Megazord. Tez was prevented from attacking it on foot by a timely blow to the head from Mitch, which did not help their relationship any. Tez later returned to fight the Tzitzimime and Dark Stars in the streets, finally resolving his problems with Quentin mid-battle. He was wounded during Tezcatlipoca's brief loss of powers shortly before their retreat to Azteca Command. As the Rangers prepared for a final stand, the three wandering Teotl whom they had earlier turned good returned with the dawn, destroying nearly all of the Tzitzimime and Dark Stars. Tez joined in the final attack on Itzpapalotl, transforming her into her Teotl self by sacrificing his Ranger powers. He was the most upset by this loss, but accepted it eventually. Personality Tez is a determined young man who is obsessed with defeating Itzpapalotl. He is strong, but stubborn. He can become very angry very quickly, and when he’s angry, he’s violent. Arsenal *Tezcatlipoca Sword *Hurricane Cycle *Jaguar Zord *Mirror Shields Battlizer Appearance Tez is Hispanic. He has blond hair, usually worn in a short queue, black eyes topped by straight, inward-angled dark brows, and a somewhat angular face. He is muscular and tall, very brown, with callused hands and chipped nails. See Also Watanabe Ichiro - Tez's Sentai counterpart Category:Aztec Storm Category:Leader Category:Human Category:Male Category:Thantosiet